1. Field
The present disclosure is related, generally, to a digital fluid control valve, and more specifically, to a digital fluid control valve that regulates a volume and/or temperature of water that is output from a plumbing fixture.
2. Background
A typical water dispenser system, such as a faucet or shower may require a user to adjust a water output level for hot water and cold water via knobs or levers. Furthermore, typical water dispenser systems may also rely on at least one cartridge defined within the system to control the volume of hot water and cold water dispensed via a faucet. Specifically, the typical system uses a cartridge system to deliver the hot water and cold water in a linear motion. For example, a user may request for an increase in water flow while a faucet is dispensing a small amount of water. In this example, the typical cartridge system would cycle through various iterations to reach the appropriate flow setting. Accordingly, the use of a cartridge system increases the time required to reach the desired water flow.
Additionally, over time, knobs and levers may become loose and worn out. Furthermore, the cartridge may also wear out and replacement may be necessary. Accordingly, a typical water dispenser system may not accurately deliver hot water or cold water when the knobs, levers, or cartridges wear out.
Thus, it is desired to provide a solution that does not utilize a cartridge to deliver the hot water and the cold water. Provided is an aspect that utilizes a digital fluid control valve with solenoid valves to accurately deliver the amount of hot water and cold water as requested by the user.